Rescue Operation
by Clara Barton
Summary: Trowa decides to rescue an attractive law student. Birthday fic for Blanc Casse (Senshiandsoldiers)


A belated birthday present for Blanc Casse/ Senshiandsoldiers

Warnings: language, fluff, sorry Relena fans...

Pairing: 1x3

Rescue Operation

He wondered just how long you could stare into a stranger's eyes before it became awkward.

Trowa felt like he had been staring into those blue eyes for an eternity, ever since he had looked over the man's lean, firm body, working his way up the legs of his jeans, the tight fit on his firm ass, the way the v-neck sweater clung to his lean torso and up his face, his golden skin and exotic features and discovered that those intense blue eyes were locked on him.

It felt like an eternity, but it had only been a few minutes, had just been two people in line ahead of him being served.

Of course, it had only been a few minutes this time. And only a few minutes the time before that, and the time before that. It had become a routine at this point in the semester.

Trowa finished his Monday seminar class and walked over to the library cafe, ordered his tea and sat down to review the readings for his next class and he waited for the attractive law student to walk into and stand in line, to glance his way and smirk slightly and spend the next three to five minutes mentally undressing Trowa with the same intensity that Trowa spent mentally undressing him until someone usually had to nudge him and the law student made his order, collected his coffee, glanced at Trowa one last time, and then hurried off. It was a great routine. Undoubtedly the high point of Trowa's Mondays.

And then it was ruined, the man glancing away from Trowa when a blonde girl approached him.

"Oh, Heero, you were wonderful today in class."

Trowa had to smirk. His name was Heero?

Heero looked away from the girl and back at Trowa, a long suffering expression on his face.

"Heero, why don't we go out Friday night?" The girl asked.

The question seemed to completely startle Heero.

Trowa, sitting across the cafe and sipping on his coffee while he watched the drama unfold in the order line, felt torn between amusement and sympathy.

Heero looked like a deer caught in the twin headlights of the girl's big blue eyes. He glanced at Trowa again and Trowa arched an eyebrow.

Heero narrowed his eyes and Trowa realized he was begging for help.

Trowa frowned. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"I know you usually study in the library with Wufei, but you could take the night off and we could go see a movie, there's that new Nicholas Sparks movie out and -"

Trowa stood up and he could see the relief on Heero's face.

Trowa sighed and mentally told himself to suck it up and make a move.

He walked over and forced a wide smile onto his face.

"Hey babe," he said and put his arm around Heero's shoulders.

Heero gave him a confused look and then smiled back and leaned into him, pressing his lips against Trowa's firmly, desperately.

Trowa kissed him back, mindful of the fact that they were in a public place, that he knew some of these people - that the kid manning the cash register was one of the undergrads in the class Trowa TA'd and -

And Heero's kiss had gone from desperate to amazingly sensual, his lips parted just slightly and his tongue teasing at Trowa's lips until Trowa gave in to the sensations and opened his mouth.

The girl cleared her throat.

Trowa pulled away and couldn't help but look down at Heero, dazed and a little overwhelmed by the kiss. Heero looked up at him with a similar expression.

"Who is this?" The girl demanded.

"My boyfriend," Heero said.

The girl looked him over.

"You're gay?"

"Yes," Heero said and he smirked at Trowa. "Clearly."

"I've never seen him before."

"It's a new thing," Trowa said. "We just met last weekend."

Heero nodded.

"At that party."

Trowa nodded as well.

"That what's his name hosted."

Heero's lips twitched into a smirk.

The girl made an exasperated noise.

"You could have just _said_ something," she muttered. "You didn't have to make out with him in public."

"Sorry," Heero muttered.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked off.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at Heero.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

Heero sighed.

"Because she's been flirting with me for the last seven months and I've run out of ways to say no - I tell her no all of the time and she doesn't seem to get it."

"I think she got it this time," Trowa said.

Heero nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Trowa dropped his arm from around Heero's shoulders and stepped away.

"Happy to help."

Heero smirked and was about to say something, but his attention was drawn to the front of the line.

"Next. Romeo. Your order please."

Heero flushed and stepped forward and placed his order.

Trowa stepped away from the line and he wondered if he should just go back to his seat, his tea and his notes - or if Heero -

Heero came up to him, coffee in one hand, the other extended.

"I'm Heero Yuy."

"Trowa Barton."

They shook hands and Heero chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I haven't introduced myself before."

Trowa shrugged.

"No, it's fine. If you had I might not have gotten to meet you quite like this."

Heero arched an eyebrow.

"Like this?"

Trowa smirked.

"First time I've ever kissed someone who didn't even know my name."

Heero flushed.

"Sorry about that."

"You absolutely do not have to apologize. Feel free to do it again."

Heero smirked.

He looked at his watch and scowled.

"I have to go, or I'm going to be late for my next class."

Trowa nodded.

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," Heero said.

Trowa watched him walk out of the cafe and then he sat back down at his table and tried to focus on his work.

He failed miserably, and he failed miserably.

The following Monday Trowa half expected Heero to skip his coffee, but he was relieved when Heero showed up and stood in the line of students and glanced back over his shoulder to smirk at Trowa.

Trowa looked back at him and once again they stared at each other but this time Trowa couldn't help but focus on Heero's lips, now that he knew what they felt like and tasted like.

After Heero had picked up his coffee he stopped by Trowa's table.

"There's a party this weekend," he said.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Law student thing," Heero added with a shrug, "I normally skip them because Relena seems to think that anytime I show up to a social function it's because I'm secretly in love with her."  
>Trowa smirked in amusement at that mental image.<p>

"Anyway," Heero continued, "do you want to go with me?"

"To the party?"

Heero nodded.

"Going to use me as your fake boyfriend to ward her off again?"

Heero sighed.

"I was sort of hoping to use you as my real boyfriend," he admitted.

"I don't know," Trowa sighed. "Do you kiss your real boyfriends as well as you kiss your fake ones?"

Heero smirked and leaned in close.

"Care to find out?"


End file.
